


Never Been Kissed

by TheBajaBlast



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBajaBlast/pseuds/TheBajaBlast
Summary: “Wait, you’ve never kissed anyone before?”Haru had exclaimed the statement a bit louder than she’d meant to, earning more than a couple of bemused looks from the other Big Bang Burger customers. Makoto’s face turned a brilliant shade of cherry red, and she shrunk into her sweater.“Say it a little louder why don’t you, I don’t think the people next door heard you clear enough,” the class president hissed.“My bad,” Haru giggled. That's when she decided: Makoto was adorable when she was flustered.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto & Okumura Haru, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	Never Been Kissed

“Wait, you’ve never kissed anyone before?”  
  
Haru had exclaimed the statement a bit louder than she’d meant to, earning more than a couple of bemused looks from the other Big Bang Burger customers. Makoto’s face turned a brilliant shade of cherry red, and she shrunk into her sweater.  
  
“Say it a little louder why don’t you, I don’t think the people next door heard you clear enough,” the class president hissed.  
  
“My bad,” Haru giggled. Makoto was adorable when she was flustered.  
  
It was weird to think that only four months ago, the two would have barely called themselves acquaintances. Sure, they’d gone to the same school for the past four years, but that didn’t mean that they talked to each other. Sometimes, Haru would ask Makoto about a homework assignment, but that was about it. Haru would have guessed that they had nothing in common.

Now, the heiress knew that couldn’t be further from the truth.  
  
When Haru’s father was murdered, Makoto was the first one to reach out to her. The class president offered to be a listening ear, should she need it. Makoto had also lost her dad, so the class president somewhat understood what Haru was going through. It wasn’t long before Haru took Makoto up on her offer, and the two would soon meet at various places in Tokyo to chat. Haru would talk, Makoto would listen. It was everything.  
  
While Haru was still mourning her loss, talking to Makoto helped her process her feelings. Makoto made Haru feel like her emotions were important. No one had ever made Haru feel that way before. 

Soon, when Haru and Makoto met up, they'd talk about other things. It turned out, they had a lot more in common than they both originally thought. They liked the same movies, read the same books, and even listened to the same bands. Time seemed to fly when they were together, and soon, Haru found that she had developed feelings for the brunette.  
  
That night, Haru decided that she’d try and lightly breach the subject. She didn’t want to outright confess her feelings, of course. That seemed like it would be a mistake. She didn’t know if Makoto would reciprocate, or even if her classmate liked girls in the first place. The last thing Haru wanted was to make things awkward between them. The two had just gotten close, and Haru valued that friendship. She didn’t want to do anything rash that might ruin it.  
  
Instead, she asked if Makoto had a crush on anybody. It would be a good way to find out if Makoto was interested in girls, at the very least. Besides, if Makoto was interested in somebody else, Haru would let it be.  
  
Makoto responded to the question by shifting in her seat, red eyes glancing away from Haru, before meekly saying, “No...I’ve never had much luck in the romance department.”  
  
With a little more digging, Makoto would confess that not only had she never dated anyone before but that she’d never been kissed...thus leading to Haru’s outburst.  
  
“I didn’t mean to embarrass you,” Haru apologized, “That just...surprises me.”

“Why?” Makoto asked. Haru paused...such a simple question could lead to some dangerous territory if Haru didn’t watch her words. She still wasn’t sure if confessing her feelings would make things weird between them.  
  
Then again, this conversation had already gotten away from her.  
  
“Well...you’re smart, and you’re funny…” Haru was trying to sound casual, but she could feel the heat of a blush start to form on her cheeks, “...and, you’re also really cute, you know?”  
  
“You think I’m cute?” Makoto asked, a smile forming on her lips. The brunette tucked a stray hair behind her ear. The gesture alone was enough to make Haru’s heart melt.  
  
Still, she had to play it cool.  
  
“I just think...you know, any girl would be lucky to have you.”

  
“Any girl?” Makoto asked, “Haru...do you think I like girls?”

Now it was Haru’s turn to be flustered -- she had a feeling that she royally screwed this conversation up. She clutched her fists, turning her eye’s away from Makoto, “I...I don’t know. Do you?”  
  
To Haru’s surprise, the question was met by laughter, “Am I that obvious about it?”

Haru’s heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest. She was excited...this meant she had a chance. But still, she had no idea how to respond to the question. Should she change the subject? Answer honestly? Lie?  
  
“Well, I…”  
  
It was then that a waiter came with their food, saving Haru from having to give an answer. Both girls had ordered black-bean burgers, and strawberry milkshakes. Even their taste in foods was similar.  
  
They sat in silence, gorging on their meal, before Makoto spoke again, “I’ve never actually told anyone that before.” Haru looked up from her food. Makoto shyly looked away, twirling a stray hair in her finger, “You know...about liking girls. It’s nice, telling somebody.”

Haru nodded, quickly taking a sip of her milkshake to wash down the food in her mouth.  
  
“I...like girls too, actually,” Haru confessed. Honestly, she hadn’t really told anyone that fact about herself either.  
  
They really did have a lot in common.  
  


* * *

  
Their dinner conversation soon became much less awkward, as the conversation drifted to different things. They talked about their finals, homework, Haru’s new plants, and the book that Makoto had just started. They talked about nothing and everything. Haru realized that even the smallest subjects felt important around Makoto.  
  
As they left the restaurant, Makoto’s shoulder brushed against Haru’s. She felt herself blush again.  
  
“I had a really good time tonight,” Makoto said, smiling at Haru. The heiress felt her heartbeat start to pound again, followed by the familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach. Makoto made her feel so happy and whole, she didn’t want this night to be over yet.  
  
Haru took a deep breath, her resolve strengthening. She wondered if not telling Makoto her feelings was a mistake. Makoto was so smart and kind, and she made Haru feel so valued and whole. Never before, had Haru met someone she could be so authentically herself around.   
  
“Makoto,” her voice cracked as she said the other girl’s name. Makoto paused, turning back around to face Haru.  
  
“Hmm?” The class president tilted her head, her crimson eyes curiously glancing over the heiress, “What is it?”  
  
“I…” Haru bit her lip, shyly turning away from the other girl, “I...really like you.”

Makoto’s eyes widened, her body language becoming visibly tenser. Haru felt like her stomach was about to jump out of her body - had she made a mistake? The last thing she wanted was to make Makoto uncomfortable.

Still, it was too late to turn back now.  
  
“I just think you’re...one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met.”  
  
“Haru…”  
  
And before Haru knew what was happening, she felt Makoto drape her arms around her shoulders. The class president leaned into her, just close enough for their faces to barely touch.  
There they lingered, and Haru felt her body tremble ever so slightly. This was really happening. She looked into Makoto’s bright crimson eyes -- she could get lost staring into those beautiful orbs.  
  
Then, on instinct, Haru leaned in and touched her lip’s to Makoto’s. The kiss was soft and tender, Makoto’s lips were softer than Haru could have imagined. Makoto hummed contently before pulling Haru in closer. This was everything.  
  
The kiss broke too soon, and the girls let go of each other. Makoto’s smile was bigger than Haru had ever seen it.  
  
“That was...really nice,” Makoto said, gingerly touching her hands to her lip. She gingerly placed a touched her lips, and giggled. “I’ve have to be honest with you Haru...I’ve had a crush on you for a really long time.”  
  
“What?” Haru blurted. She was already trying to wrap her head around how magical that kiss had felt, “Why?”  
  
“What do you mean why?” Makoto responded, “You’re so smart and pretty...you make me feel like I’m important. Like I can be myself around you.”  
  
Haru responded by gently grabbing Makoto’s shoulders and pulling her in for a second kiss.  
  
She felt whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
